nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Embargo against the Levant Arab Republic
The Trade Embargo against the Levant Arab Republic is an independent embargo against the Levant Arab Republic headed by Democratic Republic of Tarakia, New Canterlot Republic, Israel and Neroth'Sig Centrian. Nations agreeing to the Embargo * Democratic Republic of Tarakia * New Canterlot Republic * Israel * Neroth'Sig Centrian * The United Realms of Lords and Paradox * Iran * Duchy of Yohanes * Kingdom of Sal-Kar * Socialist Republic of Morskoj * Republic of Cascadia * New Germany * New Austria * Greater Spain * United States * Australia * New Zealand * Rhodesia * Indonesia * Malaysia * Vietnam * Thailand * Cambodia * Burma * Bangladesh * Laos * Brunei * India * Pakistan * Sri Lanka * North Korea * South Korea * Norway * Sweden * Denmark * Germany * United Kingdom * Ireland * Belgium * Netherlands * Switzerland * Italy * Lexembourg * Monaco * Spain * Portugal * Austria * San Marino * Estonia * Latvia * Lithuania * Belarus * Ukraine * Moldova * Czech Republic * Slovakia * Hungary * Romania * Slovenia * Croatia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Montenegro * Albania * Macedonia * Kosovo * Bulgaria * Cyprus * The Republic of Lemnos and Agios Efstratios * Greenland * Iceland * Canada * Mexico * Dominican Republic * Haiti * Jamaica * Puerto Rico * Guatemala * Belize * Honduras * El Salvador * Nicaragua * Costa Rica * Ecuador * Colombia * Venezuela * Gytanna * Suriname * Trinidad and Tobago * South Africa * Lesotho * Swaziland * Namibia * Malawi * Tanzania * Angola * Republic of Congo * Gabon * Equatorial Guinea * Rwanda * Burundi * Uganda * Kenya * Central African Republic * Sudan * South Sudan * Ethiopia * Eritrea * Djibouti * Somaliland * Chad * Benin * Togo * Ghana * Burkina * Mali * Mauritania * Sengal * The Gambia * Guiinea-Bissau * Guinea * Sierra Leone * Liberia * Cote D'lvoire * Azerothian Union Opposition to the embargo The embargo has been condemed by President Derwish as baseless in foundation. He accused the embargo as an attempt to marginalise Arab states in the international community. He left a response in a press conference: "What did we do? Are we pursuing nuclear weapons? No! Are we killing our own people? No! Do we have weapons of mass destruction? Not anymore! We contributed in international efforts for a year and a half and what has been done by the embargo is a stab in the back! Will the suffering of the Levantine people be justified? Double standards is the answer!" Tenno Sugihito of the New Empire of Japan voiced opposition to the embargo as damaging to the economy, and urged restraints by all sides as escalation mounts. He called for an immediate end, and warned that further unilateral actions will not be tolerated. Foreign aid has been authorised to be distributed through Khmeimim Military Spaceport and the Genji Central Bank to find a way to stop inflation. The following states voiced opposition to the embargo: * Algeria * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Botswana * Cuba * Democratic Republic of Congo * East Prussia * Egypt * Finland * Georgia * Japan * Kazakhstan * Kyrgyzstan * Libya * Micronesia * Mongolia * Morocco * Palau * Papua New Guinea * Philippines * Singapore * Russia * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tunisia * Turkmenistan * Uzbekistan Abstentions The following countries have chosen to be neutral in the embargo, refusing to condemn it or join: * China * Golden Horde * Imperium of Man * Sinai Special Administrative Governorate * Vatican City * Kurdistan * Serbia * Equestria * Panama Nations no one cares about This following nation no one really cares about because they cannot into CDC. * Poland Effects The embargo dropped the value of the Levantine Dinar low, starting inflation in the economy. Foreign businesses from countries that joined the embargo left the Levant Arab Republic. The inflation and embargo suddenly left some infrastructure development projects to a halt as needed parts cannot be imported or some commodities unaffordable. Assets left by foreign businesses were seized and nationalised. The finance-arm of the CDC estimates the damage to likely cause the Levant Arab Republic to lose $2 billion each year. While the most affected will be the targeted country, neighbouring countries will see smaller financial losses from nationalisation and the stop of trade between borders. The organisation also added that the end of flights will cause losses in revenue to the commercial aviation industry as well, as direct flights will not be available from the embargo-aligned countries and would have to travel to a neutral or anti-embargo country first to find available flights. Foreign relations Riots flared across the country in protest against the embargo. When foreign brands left their stores, they were attacked and looted by rioters. Public sentiment against PAMA, Iran, Israel and NCR worsened. Tenno Sugihito sought to end, or weaken the embargo by travelling to Belgrade. He attempted to negotiate an end to the embargo but found the terms unfavourable, calling off talks at this point. Spymaster Susanoo has replaced the Tenno in brokering talks. Map See also * Aid to the Levant Arab Republic Category:Trade Embargos Category:Events Category:2062